fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice-Make
Unnamed Female Mage Resui }} Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) is a Caster Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. Spells Static Ice-Make Gray's Spells Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Lance|Ice-Make: Lance Gray protects himself.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Block|Ice-Make: Block (Unnamed) Ice Make Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hammer|Ice-Make: Hammer Gray freezes the floor.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Floor|Ice-Make: Floor Ice Make Bow.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Bow|Ice-Make: Bow (Unnamed) Arrows.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Arrows|Ice-Make: Arrows Freeze arrow.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Battle Axe|Ice-Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword geysir.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser cannon.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Ice Cannon|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon prison.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Prison|Ice-Make: Prison Ice dummy.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Dummy|Ice-Make: Ice Dummy Ice Make Stairs.png|link=Ice-Make: Stairs|Ice-Make: Stairs Ice Slide.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Slide|Ice-Make: Slide Ice make - Rampart.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rampart|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice Make, Grappling Hook.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Grappling Hook|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Death Scythe|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Gray creating a duplicate of the key.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Key|Ice-Make: Key Ice Make Gungir.png|link=Ice-Make: Gungnir|Ice-Make: Gungnir Ice-Make Fist.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Knuckle|Ice-Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Saucer|Ice-Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Fishnet|Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice Wall.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Wall|Ice-Make: Ice Wall Ice Make Cocoon.png|link=Ice-Make: Cocoon|Ice-Make: Cocoon (Unnamed) Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice Bringer A.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Bringer|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice Make Kite.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Kite|Ice-Make: Kite Ice Hammer.png|link=Ice-Make: Ice Hammer|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Freeze Lancer.png|link=Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer|Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer Gray's Ice Impact.png|link=Ice-Make: Ice Impact|Ice-Make: Ice Impact Gray's One Side Chaotic Dance.png|link=Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance|Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance Gray Firing Off Shotgun.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shotgun|Ice-Make: Shotgun Ur's Spells Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield U - Rose garden.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Rose Garden|Ice-Make: Rose Garden Ultear's Spells Ice Make Rozen Krone.png|link=Ice-Make: Rosen Krone|Ice-Make: Rosen Krone Bloom.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Bloom|Ice-Make: Bloom (Unnamed) Ice Make Dahlias.png|link=Ice-Make: Dahlias|Ice-Make: Dahlias (Unnamed) Lyon's Spells Lyon's Ice Make Shield.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Shield|Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Sword.png|link=Ice-Make: Sword|Ice-Make: Sword Lyon freezes Gray.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Geyser|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser Other Spells Ice Bazooka.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka|Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka Dynamic Ice-Make Lyon's Spells L-Eagle.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Eagle|Ice-Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Dragon|Ice-Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Ape|Ice-Make: Ape L-snow tiger.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Snow Tiger|Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|link=Ice-Make: Wolf|Ice-Make: Wolf Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Hedgehog|Ice-Make: Hedgehog wings.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Wing|Ice-Make: Wing (Unnamed) Unnamed pantherlike Ice Make.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Panther|Ice-Make: Panther (Unnamed) Ice Make Diamond Cage.JPG|link=Ice-Make: Diamond Cage|Ice-Make: Diamond Cage Lyon - Unnamed Spell.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Puffer Fish|Ice-Make: Puffer Fish (Unnamed) Mizuki On Gray.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Water Serpent|Ice-Make: Water Serpent Ice Make Mouse.png|link=Ice-Make: Mouse|Ice-Make: Mouse Ice Make Dragonfly.png|link=Ice-Make: Dragonfly|Ice-Make: Dragonfly Gray's Spells Thieving Hand.png|link=Ice-Make: Thieving Hand|Ice-Make: Thieving Hand Ur's Spells Ur's Leg.png|link=Ice-Make: Leg|Ice-Make: Leg (Unnamed) Other Spells Ice Make Swan.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Swan|Ice-Make: Swan Ice Make Polar Bear.jpg|link=Ice-Make: Polar Bear|Ice-Make: Polar Bear Trivia *Early in the Animax English dub of the anime, Gray says "Ice Wizard Powers" instead of "Ice-Make" Navigation